Grounded
"Grounded" is the 17th episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 38th of the overall series. It debuted on October 14, 2011. Overview While the rest of Providence is off-site for training exercises, Rex is condemned to base for his recklessness . Noah convinces him to have a party, but can only deliver four hoodlums for guests. When an EVO intruder is found inside the base, it's up to the six of them to stop it. Plot Providence agents are in the Amazon jungle cleaning up the debris left over from the time Gabriel Rylander blew up his laboratory. Rex is slacking off when he is supposed to be cleaning and is ordered to get back to work by White Knight. On his way back to the ruins of the base, Rex finds what he believes to be two halves of a stone mask. encounters Agent Six.]] Trying to collect the second half, Rex discovers that it is actually a feline-like EVO. Rex runs to Agent Six and informs him of the EVO on the loose in the area. Six instructs Rex to stay put until he gives the signal, while he and the agents hunt down the EVO. Rex instead disobeys orders and flies overhead, intentionally triggering a landslide to bury the EVO. When Rex believes he sees it digging itself out, he instead discovers that it has mysteriously turned to stone. Rex also discovers that his land slide has buried the dozens of Providence agents and Agent Six alive and with the help of some rain they are able to dig themselves out. As a result of the disastrous mission, White Knight feels that the agents could use some training with their international counterparts. 's party guests hide from White Knight.]] White also decides to condemn Rex to base by having him clean up the warehouse hoping to teach him not to go off on his own again. When Rex goes off to call Noah, Noah suggests that Rex take advantage of the empty building to throw a party, with Noah taking care of the guest list. Noah is only able to recruit the skaters, whom Rex is not happy to see following how they treated him last time. The party is unsurprisingly dull, Rex not having time to prepare and the skaters not receiving their promised all-you-can-eat Nacho buffet. Rex also notices that the skaters seem to have taken the EVO statue and moved it about the base despite the fact they said they did not. The group is harassed by White Knight at every turn who keeps reminding Rex to clean the warehouse (despite the fact that he already cleaned it earlier). The skaters decide to leave in the process getting caught on camera by White Knight. At this point the base blacks out, the result of the previously petrified EVO that Rex collected earlier on a rampage in the base. Ignoring its warnings to let it go, Rex locks down the base so that he and his guests can hunt it down without it escaping. .]] While searching the Petting Zoo for the EVO, Rex discovers that it can imitate his voice, and it uses that to try to lure the skaters into a trap. Rex arrives too late and the EVO has one of the skater's in its clutches. A distraction provided by a jet pack-wearing skater causes the EVO to turn back into stone, allowing Rex to save the skater before the EVO escapes again. At this point Noah pieces together that the EVO is one that Van Kleiss drained of nanites, turning it to stone. It can turn back to normal with concentration and now it is trying to escape the base to seek revenge on Van Kleiss. Rex realizes that this EVO could be an ally if they can calm it down; however, White swears that he is the only one with the code to lift the lockdown and declares that the EVO will get out over his dead body. With that the EVO goes off to kill White Knight. The skaters decide to leave the base the same way they got in while White Knight hunts down the EVO in his magnetic suit. The skaters come back and having learned to use EVO blasters help fight the EVO. This gives Rex an opening to pin it down. The EVO begs for Rex not to cure him so that he will have the power to defeat Van Kleiss. agrees to join Providence.]] At this Rex suggests that the EVO come work at Providence to defeat their mutual enemy and find a cure for his condition. White welcomes him in stating that he can certainly hold his own in a fight. With the lockdown over, Doctor Holiday comes back to base and gives the EVO a checkup. White Knight takes the opportunity to dump Rex, Noah, and the skaters in the sewers as punishment for the party. Cast Trivia * The episode is titled the same as a Ben 10: Alien Force episode which is also made by Man of Action. * When the skaters face off against Jungle Cat, one of them says "Men of Action", referencing to the creators of the show. * According to Man of Action's official website, The actors who voiced the skaters had their voices sped up a little to make them sound more like teenagers. * This episode marks the season two debut of the skaters. * Despite the title, the episode makes no mention about Rex being grounded nor was the word 'grounded' even used. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes